La grande déclaration
by Ombre Pluie
Summary: hummm, histoire sur un de mes couples favoris. Alors Orochimaru agit de manière bizarre depuis quelque temps, Jira essaye de savoir pourquoi.


Auteur : moi

Raiting : je le sais jamais moi, T c'es plus sûr.

En fait tout ceci grâce à une phrase de Simon Silverson (aller lire ses fics, elles sont super) que j'ai adoré : «Mon dieu! Jiraya pourrait être… intelligent!»

**La grande déclaration**

Mes amis nous vivons un moment his-to-ri-que! Si si! Tenez-vous bien! Ororchimaru a fait une erreur!

Non, vous n'êtes pas dans un épisode de X-files, vous n'avez pas basculé dans un univers parallèle, Oro (on parle belle et bien du type à l'air hautain et toujours meilleur que tout le monde avec une peau trop pâle et un sourire terrifiant qui n'est jamais bon signe) à fait une erreur. Monsieur perfection c'est ramassé.

Où plutôt, je l'ai ramassé, inconscient, sur l'ère d'entrainement.

Le «pauvre» a mal calculé son élan et a fait une sacrée dégringolade. Tout ça parce qu'il était distrait.

Le pire, c'est que ça lui arrive souvent ces temps-ci. (Pas de se ramasser, on parle quand même d'Orochimaru, mais d'être distrait).

Par quoi?

Alors là personne ne le sait.

Ce cher tueur psychopathe, mignon comme tout avec ses airs de pit-bull enragé, refuse de faire partager ses divines préoccupations.

Faut dire que moi, pauvre mortel, suis totalement indigne de recevoir les confidences de cet être supérieur.

Par contre, j'ai tout à fait le droit de tenter de le réanimer avec quelques baffes bien senties. (Toutes petites les ta-tapes. Sinon, il serait bien capable de me dévorer le bras.

C'est qu'il ne fait pas qu'aboyer : il mord aussi.

Et fort en plus!

Je le sais. J'y ai souvent eu droit.

Je me rappelle d'une fois en particulier où j'ai sifflé une fille. J'ai osé lui faire passer ça sur le dos. (À cette époque là, ma réputation de grand séducteur n'était pas encore établis (qui à osé dire pervers?) et toute les raclés du monde valaient la peine d'être reçues, juste pour voir M. Prétention ce prendre une claque de cette fille.)

Mais bon, on s'écarte du sujet.

Moi, le sublime, très séduisant, et adulé de ces dames : Jiraya, ai décidé de découvrir ce qui lui arrivais, envers et contre tous. C'est que je l'aime bien, mine de rien, même si souvent je serais capable de lui arracher la tête… enfin capable… disons plutôt même si j'aurais vachement envie de lui dévisser le coup, je l'aime bien. (Faut rendre à césar ce qui est à césar : il est fortiche au combat.)

Comme les petits coups portés sur ses joues, avaient rougies celles-ci, mais ne l'avait toujours pas ramené du côté des vivants, j'ai décidé de le réanimer d'une autre façon.

Une façon douce et délicate, digne de la grâce de Tsunade et de sa grande douceur féminine : j'ai volé un sceau d'eau glacé à un type en train d'installer son stand de poisson et j'ai renversé eau et glaçon sur lui.

Ça a marché… peut-être un peu trop bien. Parce que là je suis étalé dans l'herbe, un œil très douloureux m'élançant très fort, sans parler de ma joue fendue. C'est que monsieur n'a pas aimé du tout son réveil humide.

(Prendre note de l'effet sublime de ces mots « réveil humide » pour un futur roman possible. C'est que j'écris à mes heures perdus je vous l'avais dit ?comment ça, des ramassis de trucs pervers ! Pas du tout ! C'est de l'art !)

« Ça fait mal, Orochimaru ! T'es méchant. Tu sais que t'avais pas besoin de me décapiter pour me faire comprendre que tu n'as pas apprécié ? »

Non, mais, ne vous fiez pas à son air de petit génie : il faut tout lui expliquer. Ce n'est pas vraiment sa faute si c'est un handicapé des relations humaines.

Fidèle à lui-même, il ne me répondit rien, jugeant sans doute que l'infime chose que j'étais ne méritait même pas d'entendre sa voix. Au lieu de quoi il se releva d'un coup et fila à grand pas en boudant.

« Oro, attend j'arrive pas à te suivre quand tu cours comme ça ! »

J'évitais de justesse un shuriken.

En fulminant, d'aaaaaaacord ! Pas la peine de m'assassiner pour une erreur de vocabulaire. À moins que ce soit le réveil matin version grande eau qui ne passait toujours pas. (C'est qu'il est rancunier en plus !)

Après une course quasi poursuite, encore que pour lui c'était une marche rapide version «je bouge pour ne tuer personne» je suis enfin parvenu à le rattraper.

Comment ça vous êtes sceptique ?

Bon, ça vas, ça vas. Après qu'il m'est semé, j'ai erré un peu dans la ville avant d'avoir l'inspiration de le chercher du côté du cimetière. C'est un coin tranquille, silencieux, ou on peu réfléchir en paix et où il n'y a habituellement pas âme qui vive.

Bref le paradis version Orochimaru. (Une version glauque, mais faut pas oublier de qui il est question).

Je le retrouvais assis sous un arbre, fixant le vide devant lui comme s'il contenait les réponses à des questionnements intérieur des plus profonds. Les genoux replié et ramené contre lui. Son Kimono était sèche (vive les jutsu !) mais ses cheveux humide gouttait dans son col sans lui arracher ne serait-ce qu'un frémissement.

Il avait cet air un peu songeur, un peu triste, qu'il pouvait montrer à l'occasion quand il croyait être seul. Ça n'arrivait que très rarement, car la plupart du temps il sentait ma présence. Mais cette fois ce n'était pas le cas.

Il ne sursauta pas quand je m'assis à côté de lui, il n'eut pas un geste qui aurait pu trahir sa surprise, mais je le connaissais, j'avais vu a petite lueur passé dans son regard.

« Alors, si tu me disais pourquoi tu as l'air aussi préoccupé ? »

Ho ! Un tic. Vous savez sa façon d'hausser un sourcil de manière sardonique. Y a que moi qui arrive à le provoquer trois fois par jour minimum.

« On t'a déjà définit le concept de vie privé, boulet ? »

« Si, mais comme on n'a pas employé des mots simple et court j'ai pas tout compris. »

Je me rebellais souvent contre ça façon de me parler ou de traiter les autres, mais quand je voulais vraiment savoir quelque chose, je savais piler sur mon orgueil. Ce genre de réponse le désarçonnait, surtout de ma part, et je savais en jouer. Hé !, Ho !y a nulle part écrit que la manipulation est chose réservé à Monsieur !

Pour le coup j'eu droit à un autre haussement de sourcil.

Il prit le parti de m'ignorer, pensant sans doute que j'allais finir par partir. Au lieu de quoi je m'installais plus confortablement.

« Dit ? Tu vas fixer ce brin d'herbe longtemps encore ? J'ai faim moi. »

« Alors fiche le camp, crétin ! »

« Non je préfère rester et t'énerver. »

Je savais que, (même s'il se serait arraché la langue avant de l'avouer) au fond, ma présence lui faisait du bien.

Comment ça je rêve ? Pas du tout. Je le connais depuis qu'il à tout juste 5 ans. En fait, la plupart du temps, si je n'arrive pas à savoir à quoi il pense ou comment il se sent, ça ne m'empêche pas de le comprendre.

D'accord, il est hautain, il aime manipuler les gens, côté relation humaine il n'est pas doué, il vit dans un énorme désert sentimental et ses seuls amis sont les serpents et autre sales bestioles qu'il recueille comme des chatons.

Mais derrière tout ça il y a plus. Et ce plus là gagne à être connu.

Nan je suis sérieux. Au fond de lui-même Oro est quelqu'un de bien. On se protège tous comme on peu, voilà tout. Dans son cas, son caractère exécrable et son attitude meurtrière l'éloigne du reste de l'espèce humaine. De cette façon il n'a pas à prendre en compte les sentiments des autres.

Je suis intelligent aussi : et oui on en apprend tout les jours.

Donc ce très tendre mégalomane soupir avant de se laisser aller contre le tronc rugueux dans son dos. Le regard toujours fixé sur son carré de tourbe (Je lui en offrirais pour son anniversaire tiens ! Ca ne coûte pas cher, c'est facile à trouver, et il a l'air d'adorer.) Puis il relève la tête, (enfin) et me fixe.

« Pourquoi te sens-tu toujours obligé de me pourrir la vie ! »

« Parce que je t'aime. »

Dit de façon tout à fait sérieuse, et pour cause je le suis. Mais j'ai beau lui répéter depuis des années il arrive toujours pas à assimilé l'info.

« Tu ferais mieux pas. »

Voilà il recommence, sortez les violons, il nous fait encore sa phase déprime profonde.

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que moi je ne t'aime pas ? »

Ha non ! Finalement il nous sort juste le «je suis, le plus grand, le plus fort, j'ai besoin de personne et tu n'es qu'une entrave à mon avancé dans le monde»

« Menteur, je fais tendrement. »

Pas besoin de lui crier non plus, il faut y aller doucement quand il s'agit de nous.

Ha ! Vous ne saviez pas ? Désolé pour tous ceux chez qui je viens de provoquer un infarctus. Mais oui, nous dans le sens de moi et lui. Depuis deux ans déjà. Un enfer je vous dis ! Mais je suis maso. Ou je l'aime trop, enfin je suppose que ça revient un peu au même.

Je reçois un autre coup pour avoir osé dire la vérité.

Puis il ferme les yeux sans rien ajouter. Il soupir. Je hais le voir dans cet état.

Au moins lorsqu'il cri ou agis en vrai salaud j'ai une chance de savoir ce qu'il pense…là c'est le vide intersidéral, il pourrait autant penser à aiguiser son Katana qu'à sa prochaine mission ou à un cadeau de fête pour Tsu (il les achète toujours à la dernière minute, plus souvent qu'autrement sur un coup de tête.).

C'est marrant, mais même s'il déteste vraiment le shopping, il est très «accrocs du magasinage» dans sa façon d'acheter des trucs.

Du genre, « j'aime, j'achète, ça me servira à rien, mais on s'en fout. » (Et c'est vrai qu'il s'en fout, la fortune qu'il a reçu en héritage lui permettrais de vivre lui et sa descendance sur huit génération sans jamais travaillé. Bon pour la descendance c'est foutu mais vous voyez l'idée ?).

Il est tellement beau, comme ça, avec le soleil qui s'amuse avec les ombres sur sa peau et le vent qui joue avec ses mèches toujours trempés. Je ne peux pas m'en empêché, tant pis s'il m'arrache la main. Je tends la paume vers son magnifique visage et j'effleure doucement sa joue.

Et là l'incroyable ce produit !!!

Au lieu de me tuer sur le champ pour l'avoir touché sans son consentement, dans un endroit publique en plus, il se laisse faire, penchant la tête pour suivre le mouvement de ma main.

« Ça vas faire onze ans demain. »

Ha ! dit comme ça tout devient clair !

Mais de quoi il parle ? Ne sachant vraiment pas, une fois n'est pas coutume, je me la ferme. Me penchant vers lui je posais un baiser sur son front avec douceur. J'aurais voulu l'embrasser mais je n'étais pas suicidaire à ce point… encore que pour l'instant il agissait de façon tellement étrange (La normalité chez Oro est toujours étrange) que je n'aurais peut-être rien risqué.

Bon l'apocalypse n'est pas pour demain matin, puisqu'il me repousse. Pas très fort, mais quand même, il agit de façon plus habituels.

« Ne fait pas ça ! »

Ce à quoi je réponds très intelligemment.

« … onze ans ? »

Son air de dominateur du monde, prêt à tuer quiconque ose le provoquer disparait aussitôt pour prendre un air sérieux. Moi je sais qu'à cet instant il se sent trop exposé, beaucoup trop fragile. Aussi je détourne les yeux, question de ménager son orgueil. Je ne suis peut-être pas Freud, ni un fin psychologue, mais je sais que personne n'aime se sentir vulnérable.

« Mes parents, répond-t-il simplement. Je me demandais ce qu'il penserait de moi aujourd'hui. »

« Ils ne pourraient qu'être fiers. »

Je sais qu'il ment. Oui ses parents lui manquent, oui il y pense, oui il éprouve de la peine, mais ce n'est pas la vraie raison de son apparence de zombie sur pilote automatique. Toutefois, il a une manière si particulière de me détourner de mon but premier. Que je ne peux que capituler.

Je l'ai sentit bouger, et j'ai senti ses mèches glacé caresser ma nuque, puis son souffle, et enfin sa main pâle c'est glissé contre la ligne de ma mâchoire pour tourner mon visage vers lui. Mon cœur à cessé de battre un instant, et il a scellé mes lèvres des siennes.

Je lui aurais bien dit qu'il ne m'aurait pas comme ça, mais mon cerveau était en vacances (comment ça encore !)

Je l'ai attiré plus près de moi, il n'a pas cherché à se dégager, et je lui ai rendu son baiser avec douceur mais passion. Il n'aime pas trop d'habitude, ça le force à ce rendre compte, qu'entre nous ce n'est pas que du sexe pour le sexe, et il déteste se l'avouer.

Il me pousse tout doucement et me fait m'allonger, et là je suis totalement stupéfait. Pas normal, ho ! Que non ! Moi lui, dans un endroit ou n'importe qui peu arriver déjà dur à imaginer, moi AVEC lui dans un endroit où n'importe qui débarque quand il veut (Hé ! ouaip, sinon ce ne serait pas des endroits dit publique.) LÀ on nage dans X-files.

« Qu'avez-vous fait d'Orochimaru ? »

« Bakka. »

Ce qui en somme est presque devenu un mot doux à mon égard. Il dépose les lèvres sur mon front et je me sens faiblir dans ma détermination. Le serrant contre moi je lui murmure tout bas.

« Je t'aime. »

Pour une fois il me laisse dire sans protester, alors j'en profite. En posant doucement mes mains dans le creux de ses reins je l'attire tout contre moi. J'aime pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras, sentir qu'il est bien, avoir l'impression de le protéger. Tsunade dit que je suis très maternel dans ma façon de prendre soins de ceux que j'aime. Et bien moi je dis qu'elle devrait balancer son Psychanalyse pour les nul au panier ! Je ne suis pas du tout maternel avec Oro. Il a besoin de tendresse, et je suis toujours disposé en lui en donner. (Hé ! c'est pas une blague, arrêté de rire.)

Alors je compense comme je peux. Surtout que j'ai toujours envie de le serrer dans mes bras.

L'embrassant tout doucement, je répète contre ses lèvres combien je l'aime. Je sais que quand il vient juste de me mentir ça le culpabilise, mais là, tout de suite, ce n'est pas mon seul but. Je veux qu'il sache qu'il peut tout me dire. Alors je lui répète encore et encore. Ça m'amuse parce qu'il se raidit entre mes bras.

Il se dégage gêné. Il me tourne le dos tout rouge et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. (Hé ! qui est-ce qui à crier que j'étais con !)

Bon on dirait qu'il le pense lui aussi. En tout cas il se retourne et il commence à me frapper. Des petits coups secs dans les côtes, très douloureux, je vous jure. Et plus je tente de me protéger plus il frappe fort. Pour le coup il a l'air vraiment en colère.

« Hé ! Ça suffit, c'est douloureux ! Arrête, tu vas me casser une côte. »

Avec stupeur je vois ses larmes qui coulent sur ses joues et il se met à frapper plus fort. Aussi je l'attire contre moi et le serre très fort dans mes bras, ce qui amoindrit l'impact, mais pas la fréquence.

« Oro, qu'est-ce que… »

« T'as pas le droit… t'as pas le droit. »

Il sanglote, et moi je suis là comme un con, et j'y comprends rien. Alors j'attends qu'il se calme. A un moment je n'en peux plus et je le repousse doucement. Et là…ET LÀ…. Ben je manque faire une attaque : il s'agrippe à moi et se met à m'embrasser de manière désespérer.

Je commence à croire que sa chute lui à abîmer le cerveau ou un truc du genre parce que franchement c'est très loin de son comportement dit normal.

Là c'est grave.

Plus je tente de le repousser, pire c'est. Alors je me laisse faire. Après tout ce n'est pas si désagréable, mais je suis mal à l'aise. J'ai peur de son attitude. J'ai peur de ce qui se passe dans sa tête et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui s'y déroule.

Finalement il s'arrête, parce qu'entre ses larmes et ses baisers, il ne lui reste plus assez d'air pour respirer. Je le retourne dos à moi et l'entoure de mes bras, en le tenant très fort dans mes bras.

Dès qu'il commence à aller mieux il tente de me fuir, mais dans cette position il n'en est pas capable. S'il est plus doué que moi en combat rapproché, j'ai quand même une masse musculaire plus importante que la sienne. Ce qui fait qu'à cet instant précis il est à ma merci et ça l'enrage autant que ça lui fait peur.

« Oro, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

J'embrasse doucement sa tête pour le rassurer.

« Va te faire fout*** !»

Au lieu de quoi, je le serre plus fort, le berçant avec tendresse.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, je vois bien que quelque chose cloche. Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? »

Je caressais sa nuque avec douceur, vous savez juste à cette endroit où les cheveux formes un petits duvet. C'était vil, puisqu'il ne sait pas se défendre contre ça : mais je ne me bat jamais à la loyale avec lui, sinon je perdrais tout le temps.

J'avais raison puisqu'en trente seconde à peine, il se décrispe. Au lieu de le serrer un peu moins fort, je resserre encore mes bras contre lui. Je me fais l'impression d'une pieuvre qui protège son trésor. Sauf que cette fois le trésor est moelleux, il sent bon et il a les cheveux humides…et il n'a pas l'air de trouver ça désagréable.

Mon trésor (qui aime bien jouez les précieux) pousse un soupir de résignation et je souris, follement heureux de le sentir enfin se laisser aller contre mon torse.

Là, calme, blottît contre moi, j'ai l'impression qu'il est serein et j'aime m'imaginer que mes bras y sont pour quelque chose, alors je les laisse où ils sont, et j'appuie doucement ma joue contre sa tête en fermant les yeux. Je suis bien, comme chaque fois où je peux être au près de lui sans qu'il cherche à me repousser. Je sens les battements de son cœur qui reprennent peu à peu un rythme normal et son souffle s'apaiser.

« T'avais pas faim ? Me jette-t-il sur un ton bourru. »

« Mon estomac se repait de ta présence et de ta beauté. »

Il grince des dents, car il rougit et ça me fait rire. Non je ne l'embête pas ! Je l'embarrasse légèrement…et j'en profite (oui encore, je suis un opportuniste dans l'âme, qui s'assume totalement) pour l'embrasser par la même occasion. Il se laisse faire et je veille à ce que se soit le baiser le plus doux et le plus tendres qu'il n'ait jamais reçu.

Je suis assez fier de mon petit effet : quand je recule un peu la tête c'est lui qui me suit pour en redemander. Dans ma grande mansuétude j'accepte de le lui accorder, ou plutôt de les lui accorder jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse sa tête glisser sur mon épaule.

Nous profitons tout les deux de ce moment si étrange, si exceptionnel qui n'arrive que rarement. Ce petit moment de flottement, qui n'appartient qu'à nous, où le reste du monde disparaît pour nous laisser seul au monde pleinement conscient de notre chance et où on remercie les dieux même si on ne croit pas en eux pour la chance que nous avons.

Il est totalement détendu, ce qui arrive une fois tout les dix ans, et il me laisse passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux comme j'aime tant le faire. On dirait de la soie qui glisse tout doucement, un ciel de nuit qui aurait décidé de se poser contre ma main… bon ça y est je recommence à être mièvre, mais puisque c'est dans ma tête je ne me sens pas honteux. Avouez, même vous avec un sujet pareil vous vous laisseriez divaguer un peu. Je dis bien si ! L'est à moi ! Et je vous interdis formellement de ne serait-ce que pensez y toucher !

Il se retourne soudain pour me regarder dans les yeux, ce que je lis dans son regard me trouble, parce qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de me laisser voir ça : il a peur. Je le vois très bien, et au lieu d'être insupportable et de me pourrir la vie, comme son attitude normal l'aurait laissé supposé, il passe les bras autour de mon cou. Il semble prêt à me dire ce qui ne vas pas et je retiens (difficilement je l'avoue) la plaisanterie qui m'était venu aux lèvres.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me rends si faible ? » murmure-t-il en posant son front contre le miens.

Je sens mon cœur qui vient de faire un saut incroyable dans ma poitrine, avec lui, ça c'est toute une déclaration d'amour. Je prends sa main et la pause, paume ouverte sur ma poitrine vis-à-vis mon cœur.

« Si ton but est de me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque, t'as presque réussit, »

Souriant, je porte ensuite cette main délicate à mes lèvres où j'embrasse ses doigts avec douceur.

« J'ai peu de te perdre. »

ARGH ça y est il a eut ma peau. Je dois avoir le sourire du parfait idiot. (Comment ça, comme d'habitude ?) Je l'attire contre moi pour le serrer à l'étouffer et il me repousse avec humeur.

« Ça te fait carrément plaisir on dirait ! »

« Mheu non ! Ben si quand même, puisque ça veut dire que tu tiens à moi au point d'avoir peur, mais…écoute c'est probablement la première fois que tu me dis aussi clairement que tu m'aimes alors c'est sûr que je suis sur mon petit nuage. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, j'ai juste dit que j'avais… enfin j'étais embêté à l'idée que tu ne sois plus là »

Tellement de mauvaise foi dans un si petit être c'est navrant. Mais je suis tellement heureux que je ne m'y attarde pas.

« Oro, Il n'y a aucun risque que je disparaisse du jour au lendemain. Premièrement je suis un des trois Sanin tu te rappel, on est de la classe supérieur ! »

Il pousse un petit reniflement méprisant qui le rend follement sexy.

« Et puis… je t'aime trop. Je t'ai attendu tellement longtemps, je ne prendrais jamais des risques inutiles qui pourraient menacer ça. Parce que ça, fis-je en posant la main sur mon cœur, ça c'est ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Tu es la chose la plus précieuse dans ma vie, et même si tu n'aimes pas l'entendre c'est vrai. »

Je m'approche de lui, et en le saisissant par la taille je viens poser un baiser volage sur son cou, puis son épaule, m'amusant de le voir me bouder si fort. Je vois bien qu'il m'en veut de lui avoir dit ces choses. Parce que ça le bouleverse, et s'il y a sur cette terre quelqu'un qui n'aime pas être bouleversé c'est lui.

Je m'écarte et je cueille des brins d'herbes que je viens lui brandirent sous le nez.

« Puisque tu as l'air de trouver ça si intéressant, le gazon, je t'en offre un bouquet pour me faire pardonner d'être l'homme le plus heureux du monde ! »

C'était peut-être le sourire qui était de trop. En tout cas il a une droite du tonnerre, mais, merci kami – sama, il est gaucher. Et comme moi c'est moi, et bien je viens lui réclamer un bisou qu'il refuse de m'accorder.

« Alor quand tu parlais du onze ans, tu parlais en fait du temps depuis lesquels on se connait ? »

« Non, je parlais du nombre de nuage ! »

« Ro, t'es trop mignon, t'as pas à t'inquiéter, je suis prudent, intelligent, et puis… je ne risque rien tant que toi tu es là. Cette mission demain, c'est trois fois rien : la routine, et puis je ne serais pas tout seul, Tsunade sera là, toi aussi et sarutobi le pervers. Rien ne peut m'arriver.»

« D'habitude c'est moi qui prend autant de risque, pas toi. »

Mon petit cœur fond devant son air boudeur. Alors je viens me blottir contre lui à la manière serpent perdu qui le fait fondre à son tour.

« On apprend vite à vivre avec la peur, puis Oro, t'es le seul a qui je laisse le droit de me tuer. Tant que toi tu serras en vie, rien ne pourra m'arriver : alors protège ton cul ! Et il ne m'arrivera rien. »

Il me sourit, ça lui arrive si rarement, mais c'est si beau quand il sourit vraiment. Pas son sourire de psychopathe, non, un vrai beau sourire comme je suis le seul encore en vie à en avoir vu un.

« On rentre, » fit-il en tournant les talons aussi sec.

Je boude, moi qui croyait qu'une pareil déclaration méritait au minimum un baiser enflammer, je n'ai même pas le droit à un bisou du bout des lèvres. (Oui je suis un obsédé et alors, je vous ai demandé l'heure ?)

A la sortie du cimetière il se retourne, voyant que je ne l'ai pas suivit il pousse un long soupir. Puis comme si on lui demandait un effort considérable il lance.

« Je vais faire des sushis. »

Ça c'est la plus belle déclaration d'amour que je n'ai jamais entendu !

Fin

*

Alors vous avez aimez ? Détesté ? C'est le petit bouton en dessous. Sinon, je vous signale que j'ai perdu un pari stupide, les détails sur mon profil. Allez-y ça vaut la peine.

Merci énormément à tout ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur ma fic Cinq heure du matin, ne désespérer pas, je continu à l'écrire.


End file.
